


You Are My Sunshine

by dapperghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Singing, So much angst, be prepared to hopefully cry, shits gonna get angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won the game, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have more fics to work on. im still stuck. probably will be forever. but right now its 6 am, and i havent slept all night. and a super angsty idea decided to come to me. i also realized i havent written johndave in a while. this is based off a post i found on tumblr btw. enjoy peeps.

One moment, one second, was all it took to make everything come collapsing down around them. Around him. Just one singular point in time to make things fall apart in a heartbeat. 

They had won the game. A bright door stood ahead of everyone as the giant green monster lay on his side, defeated. Lord English had been stopped and the game gave them their prize. But none of them felt like winners. None of them wanted to claim the prize so close to their grasp. Especially not John. 

It had been heat of the moment. All of them working desperately to hit Lord English's weakspot, dodging and fighting against him in a battle of life or death. The final battle, the final boss if you were. A giant hulking brute bent on destroying everything in his pass, and an effective one at that. They seemed to be winning for the most part. Until a gunshot. A yell. 

John heard his name being called as a swish of red lept in front of him, coming between him and the bullets flying from the gun of the monster himself. A thud. 

No...nonononono it couldn't be. Everyone else too caught up in the fight, lights and weapons going off in a seemingly far away background, John rushed over to his best friend, no, boyfriend's side, kneeling down and hands shaking. He gasped as he saw the blood, blending in with the red of his friend's godtier outfit, everything else fading behind him to emptiness. He stared at the knight of time's fallen form as another thud sounded somewhere off in the distance. A defeat. One not on his mind at the moment, due to his whole world crashing down.

As hoops and hollars were sounded, just as soon they were cut short as they saw the blue and red figures off in the distance. Everyone stopped, staring as the heir of breath knelt over his fallen knight. Rose bit her lip, fear creeping into her as her cool demeanor remained. Anger bleeding in and sheer terror behind a calm exterior. Jade gasped, before nearly breaking down and burying her face into the shoulder of the blonde girl beside her. Her fear was evident, and the seer of light pulled the witch in, secretly needing the comfort herself as her brother lay fallen ahead of her. 

Karkat stared in shock, dropping to his knees as he watched in horror at what had happened to his friend. His best bro. The rest of his group stood behind him, Terezi with a hand on his shoulder even as tears threatened to roll down her face. Even the others, the dancestors who could barely remember the knight's name all watched in dismay. 

John stuttered for a moment, tears already falling as he grabbed the other's hand in his own, biting his lip and hoping that this was all a joke. Some sick prank as revenge for all the one's he had pulled on the red clad knight. But deep in his heart he knew it wasn't. "D-dave..." He finally managed to get the name out. The name of the boy he loved. The name of the dying figure in front of him.

Even with pain, even with the bright light looming ever closer, the Strider managed, with his shaking free hand, to lift the ever present shades onto the top of his head. And with red, pain filled eyes, he cracked a still ever sleek smirk towards the love of his life. His voice weak, he spoke in a thick drawl, looking up at the other. "Hey there...Egbert....Egbert don't cry. Shhhh....I'm still here man...Shh..." As if to affirm his statement, he weakly squeezed the other's hand, the other one coming up to stroke John's cheek shakily. 

Unfortunately, the tears wouldn't stop falling for the boy clad in blue, hands shaking as those buckteeth bit down on his bottom lip in fear. He squeezed the other's hand back, not speaking more for fear of his voice wavering too much, only letting a few words loose to whisper a quiet "I love you, Dave...."

Dave shot the other a weak grin, one hand still resting on his boyfriend's cheek as he tried to chuckle, a cough escaping instead. "Heh....I love you too John..." He gazed up at the other, meaning every single word as he spoke.

John just dug his teeth into his bottom lip further, more tears flowing as he stared, terrified. He couldn't speak anymore, swallowing thickly as he squeezed even tighter on the other's hand, fearing if he let go he would lose the other.

It was then that the thick Texan voice of the other began to sing, softly. "You are my sunshine....my only sunshine..." A stuttering breath was taken in between, before continuing. "You make me happy, when skies are grey..." 

John's eyes widened as he heard the familiar tune, tears slowing and sniffling coming to a halt as he listened, watching his smiling significant other sing quietly to him. A faint memory came back to him, remembering the first time he convinced the other to put away the raps and just sing. Remembering how he got lost in the music and the beautiful voice, a smile on his face the entire time. On both their faces. He managed to convince the other to sing on many other occassions after that, always when they were alone together. He was pulled out of his memories and back to the present as the singing continued.

"You'll never know dear...how much I love you....So please don't take....my sunshine away..." The last part was sung quieter, before the song was interrupted by more dying coughs.

John continued the song though, his voice wavering as tears hung in his eyes. "The other night dear...As I lay sleeping...I dreamt I held you, in my arms...But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken...So I hung my head, and cried...."

Dave rejoined as John finished the second part, both of their voices mixing, even as the others looked on from a distance. "You are my sunshine...My only sunshine....You make me happy...when skies are grey..." 

John's voice cracked, leaving his knight to sing the rest. "You'll never know dear...how much I love you...So please don't take...my sunshine away...." The final part was sung quieter, as the light began to fade from Dave's eyes. Even still, a smile remained on his face as the hand fell, eyes closing. 

John choked on his tears, managing to swallow them enough to continue, pulling the now lifeless form towards his chest as he rocked. "I'll always love you...A-and make you happy....If y-you will only....say the same...But if you leave...l-leave me....to love enother...You'll regret it all...One day..." 

In the distance, Jade was sobbing by now, clinging to Rose's paralyzed form, tears falling down the Seer's cheeks as well. Karkat hugged himself, still kneeling as Terezi's arms came around him tightly. Everyone watched mournfully, as their Heir cried and sang.

John was stuttering more, tears falling freely as he continued to rock with the other in his arms. "Y-you...are my sunshine...My only s-sunshine....You make me happy, when s-skies are grey....You'll never know dear....how much I love you....So please don't take...my sunshine away." 

In one more shakey breath, he finished the song. "P-please don't take...my sunshine away..."


End file.
